


Three Times Arashi Tried to Have a Christmas Party… and Failed

by jadenmd (taboonalady)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Aiba Masaki's birthday, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taboonalady/pseuds/jadenmd
Summary: (Probably with a long title like that, this fic does not need a summary anymore. XD)
Relationships: Aiba Masaki & Matsumoto Jun & Ninomiya Kazunari & Ohno Satoshi & Sakurai Sho, Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun, Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho, Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi





	Three Times Arashi Tried to Have a Christmas Party… and Failed

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from LJ, edited for better language usage.

Christmas is everyone’s favorite holiday (well, those who celebrate it anyway); there are bright lights, snowflakes, and of course, presents. Arashi loved to celebrate Christmas as well — undoubtedly — so for the past three years, the boys had thrown themselves a Christmas party, but somehow, those parties had always left them wondering why they had even _considered_ it to be a good idea in the first place.  
  
  
In the first year, they decided to celebrate it because it happened to also be Aiba’s birthday. It was mostly due to Aiba’s insistence, actually, but the rest of Arashi just let it go when Aiba tell people how touched he was when his band mates gave much effort in throwing him a party.  
  
“So who’s going to pay for _all of these_?” Nino said it with too much emphasis that it almost sounded like disgust.  
  
They had already rented out a place complete with food and karaoke, just as how Aiba had been saying he’d wanted his birthday to be, but oddly, no one had paid for it yet. (The owner had agreed to receive the payment at a later date, granted that they wouldn’t cancel the event.) And since they hadn’t exactly planned this ahead, knowing Arashi, the time when Aiba went to the restroom gave them a chance to settle things; and by things, it meant the bill, most importantly.  
  
“Well, _almost_ all of us gave Aiba gifts...” Sho tried to reason everything out, but somehow he still ended up feeling guilty about putting their dear Leader in the spotlight. Then again, Ohno probably didn’t realize he was the one being talked about, since he didn’t even react one bit. “Should we split it instead?”  
  
“Shit,” Nino then muttered. “I’m not making any excuses, I swear, but—”  
  
“Oh _god_ , please tell us you brought your wallet with you…” Jun smacked his forehead and sighed. “You _know_ we haven’t paid for Aiba-kun’s party yet!”  
  
“I didn’t bring it,” Nino avoided making eye contact with Jun, and instead making this Hoshit-I-should-not-get-near-to-the-DoS-banchou-or-else-I’d-get-my-ass-kicked face. “But! I’ll make it up to you guys — that’s a promise.”  
  
“You better,” Jun nodded as a threat. Aiba soon after came back to his seat, huffing and puffing for some reason.  
  
Sho chuckled, “Aiba-kun, what’s wrong?”  
  
“Yeah, you look tired,” Ohno spoke for the first time in fifteen minutes.  
  
“So, since we haven’t paid this thing yet, would you believe...” Aiba took breaths in between, “…that mom gave me money to treat you guys on my birthday?”  
  
Jun, Sho and Nino all looked at each other suspiciously.  
  
“She did? How?” Ohno asked, apparently having no clue about what everybody else was thinking.  
  
“She called me when I went to the bathroom — I even nearly dropped my phone in the toilet bowl! — and she said she dropped by my apartment to give me the money!”  
  
“ _Idiot_ ,” Nino rolled his eyes before pointing at the person in question. “How are you to pay when you don’t even have the money yet?”  
  
“Let me finish explaining first!” Aiba put out his wallet, and then he smiled widely. “I’ve just gotten an ATM account, remember?”  
  
It was safe to say that the rest of them never attempted to throw Aiba a party anymore, after that incident.  
  
  
The second time Arashi tried to throw a Christmas party, they came up with a gimmick in order to keep things exciting, other than having lots of food and singing, which was Secret Santa of course. It was suggested by somebody — nobody knew exactly who — when all five of them suddenly became drunk after eating together at a _yakiniku_ restaurant.  
  
As they revealed whom they picked, Sho went first. “For this person,” Sho’s excitement was building up, for some reason. Even though he tried to hide it, it was clear how he couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear. “I thought he would be happy to receive a pair of sneakers for Christmas.” He paused, looking at each and everyone of them in the eyes before revealing, “It’s his birthday after all.”  
  
Aiba’s eyes automatically glistened at the mention of the word “birthday”, and he immediately jumped to his feet and almost tackled Sho in a tight embrace. “WOW SHO-CHAN THANK YOU!!!”  
  
As the three left sitting on the couches laughed their hearts out, Sho smiled to himself as he whispered a very blissful “You’re welcome” to the younger man.  
  
“To receive sneakers is amazing in itself though!” Actually, Jun secretly wished he was the one Sho had picked, but he subsequently thought that if it would have been Leader, there was a huge chance that he could get a better gift — like a _really nice_ fedora hat, for instance.  
  
“ _Ugh_ , would you guys get a room?” Nino commented as he quickly ran his hand on Ohno’s hair.  
  
“My turn!!” Aiba jumped twice, obviously out of overexcitement, and he held his gift tightly in his hands. “Um... I bought the person I picked a fashion piece of some sort, because I know he’s into stuff like that... and um...”  
  
“Goodness,” Nino put his palms on his face, “Cut to the chase, we already know whom you are talking about!”  
  
“It could actually be you, Nino,” Ohno commented, almost innocently and obliviously.  
  
“ _Come on_ Oh-chan, I already know who picked me,” Nino said with a smirk etching across his face.  
  
“Oh yeah, I forgot that I told you already.”  
  
“IT’S MATSUJUN!” Aiba shouted enthusiastically, although it was probably anti-climactic at this point. “You’d have to guess what I bought you~”  
  
Jun stood up, having a slight questioning look. “What is this?” He took the gift from Aiba’s hands and opened it aggressively — if that’s an appropriate description — finding out that he was given a leather vest. Jun could hear Nino and Ohno snicker as Sho resisted the urge to giggle. Jun smacked Aiba’s head, “Do I look like I come from a motorbike gang?!”  
  
“B-But it suits you!”  
  
“Does it really? _Fine_ ,” Jun tried to shrug it off, scratching his nape a bit. Then he picked his gift and said, “I actually wanted to give this person something else, but I knew it wouldn’t satisfy him as much, and because of Toma’s suggestion as well, I’m giving Leader this. It’s a set of lures.”  
  
A huge grin appeared on the oldest member of Arashi as he stood up and _ever so slowly_ walked towards the younger one. “Thank you MatsuJun~” Ohno prolonged each pronunciation as he gave Jun a hug.  
  
“Are you an old man?” Sho chuckled again.  
  
It was Ohno’s turn. Surely it had been obvious now who his pick was, so he knew he needed not to say anything suspenseful anymore. “Nino, my Christmas present,” were the only words that came out of his mouth, as expected from Arashi’s leader.  
  
“What’s this?” Nino raised one eyebrow and opened the present carefully. Nino couldn’t help but laugh at Leader’s gift to him: it was a game for his Wii console, but it was a fishing simulation game. “What the hell, why are you giving me this?!”  
  
“Well... it’s so we could play together~”  
  
“ _Oh god..._ ” Nino, knowing he had no choice, put down the Wii game and picked up his gift. He wasn’t looking at anyone but the present he was holding, “Dear Sho-chan,” he began, seriously even, “It was hard for me to pick a gift because I know you have a lot of hobbies and interests—”  
  
“Stop messing around, _Nino_ ,” Sho had a feeling this wouldn’t turn out so good.  
  
“—but in the end, I chose the one that I think you would find _very_ useful. I hope you like it. – Ninomiya Kazunari”  
  
The younger man handed the gift to the older one, who had a mixed feeling of excitement, joy and also anxiety. After a few seconds, Sho realized that what Nino had given him was a small figurine of a baseball catcher — as expected from someone who did not want to spend too much (or who could easily become a jerk if he wanted to).  
  
Thinking none of them had taken the gift-giving seriously — except for Jun and Sho, _perhaps_ — they decided not to do it ever again.  
  
  
The most recent Christmas party the members of Arashi attempted to do was much simpler than the ones before: to have each of them bring food at someone’s house or apartment and to spend the entire night there; much like a “sleepover”, one could say.  
  
Since Aiba, as always, was too excited to have Arashi gather together during such a special time, he had volunteered to have the so-called party in his apartment unit. Nino arrived early — as he lived in such a close proximity to Aiba’s place — and brought homemade rice balls, which he admitted he had to force his mom to make with him. Ohno was next, bringing his favorite fried rice, which he was proud to have made of course.  
  
When it was Jun’s turn to enter the room, not only that he brought one main dish (which was Penne Alfredo), he also brought an appetizer and a dessert. Jun even had to go back down to where his car was parked to pick up the other food he could not carry on his own.  
  
“Eh?” Jun realized when he brought the last batch, that aside from the ones he had cooked, there were only two dishes laid down on the table: Ohno’s and Nino’s, and those were, so to speak, _easier_ to make than his. “You’re not serious, are you?”  
  
“What? Why?” Aiba stared at the younger man, rather puzzled.  
  
“ _Why?_ ” Jun panted, probably out of exhaustion from carrying food but exhaustion from cooking a little bit too much was also a possibility. “Do you expect me to be happy that I cooked _this_ many, seeing you didn’t even prepare anything?!”  
  
“Are we all supposed to prepare food? I already offered my place though...”  
  
Jun sighed — he realized he probably was being more upset than what was normal (or acceptable). “No, it’s all right. I guess this is better, since we all made what we could.”  
  
“Wait until Sakurai-kun comes in!” Nino was faking his enthusiasm, as Jun shot him a death glare. “I’m just joking, Jun-kun. But you have to admit, the guy _always_ tries his best somehow.”  
  
“Yeah,” Jun sighed again, trying to forget that there’s another Arashi member who was not really up to par when it came to cooking. “Where is Sho-kun anyway?”  
  
“Sho-chan’s having an orgy—er, I meant he’s still meeting up with those athlete friends of his,” Nino struggled saying that without breaking into laughter. “You know how popular he is with them.”  
  
“Right,” Jun rolled his eyes and sat beside Ohno on the couch. “How are you holding up, Leader?”  
  
“Fine,” Ohno answered, staring at his own fingers. Then, his cellphone beeped. “Ah, that’s mine...” he got the phone from his pocket and said, “It’s from Sho-kun.”  
  
“What did he say?” Aiba had been pacing around for a few minutes, anxious for some reason.  
  
“He’s already here...?” Ohno showed his phone to Nino, then to Jun.  
  
The doorbell rang. “It’s Sakurai!” Then Aiba darted to the door and opened it. Sho was holding three plastic bags, and he raised them when he greeted, “Merry Christmas Arashi!”  
  
“Merry Christmas Sho-chan!” Aiba took the plastic bags from the older man. “What did you bring us?”  
  
“I didn’t have a chance to cook — you know, having meetings here and there — so I just bought from the restaurants around here.”  
  
“But they charge extra for take-outs, right?” Nino, for once, asked seriously.  
  
“Yeah...” Sho sat down on another couch. “But nah, don’t worry about it.”  
  
“That’s Sakurai Sho for you!” Aiba cheered as he prepared the food in the kitchen. “I’m glad you found an excuse not to bring whatever you would have cooked Sho-chan—”  
  
“Shut up Aiba!” Sho shouted back, as Nino and Ohno laughed, and Jun finally smiled for the first time that night. “I’m not making excuses!”  
  
“At least you prevented a possible food poisoning event, Sho-san,” Jun joked, as the older one flushed in embarrassment. (And that’s aside from the fact that Sho couldn’t shout back at Jun for mocking him — too risky.) “Everyone’s here now! What do we do next?”  
  
“Eh?” Aiba looked at everyone, stopping whatever he was doing. “You guys didn’t think of _anything_?”  
  
And while that was not the end of the party, if it could still be called that, this probably made Arashi stop wanting to throw parties anymore. They could use less of the hassle of planning (and of _not_ planning, mostly), and perhaps merely eating out together would be a much better idea. At least the company would not change.  
  
  
However, _this_ was the end of the party.  
  
“YATTERMAN~!”  
  
Sho was flailing about, drunk, and still in his semi-formal suit ensemble — the one he had worn mainly because of his previous engagement and not this one. Apparently, members of Arashi ended up buying alcohol since they could not think of what else to do, after Aiba’s silly suggestion called “games” (where one member would tell one embarrassing thing about another that the others hadn’t heard of yet) and other singing (like hum-and-guess) games.  
  
“Go Yatterman!” Nino cheered as he raised the beer bottle he was holding, lying on the floor. Then he pushed Ohno with his leg, “Come on, you and Captain do that Yatterman dance!”  
  
“Ish not a dansh!” Sho protested, but doing Nino’s instruction anyway. “ _Yatta~ Yatta~ Yatterman!_ Come on Satoshi!”  
  
As Ohno obliged without any complaint, someone was jumping uncontrollably saying, “INCLUDE ME! LET ME JOIN YOU GUYS!” Aiba began doing the same actions as Sho and Ohno, leaving Nino on the floor laughing so hard.  
  
Jun was in the kitchen, watching his band mates (at this point he refused to call them “friends” anymore) and shaking his head. He was the only one left who was still sober; he did drink a few bottles, but knew enough to stop drinking before all his inhibitions were lost. After all, who else would clean up all the mess if all of them were hungover the next day?  
  
But actually, Jun knew better not to get drunk, so he could keep an eye over everyone else. And that’s aside from preventing the public in knowing what really happened during that Christmas Eve.


End file.
